


Acting Scary

by azerinbouee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Jason Grace, BAMF Nico di Angelo, BAMF Percy Jackson, BAMF Thalia Grace, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Compulsion, Dark Percy, Dark Percy Jackson, F/M, Fake Character Death, Friendship/Love, Hurt Percy, Mind Manipulation, Minor Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, One Shot, One True Pairing, One-Sided Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Other, Percabeth Week, Powerful Percy Jackson, Temporary Character Death, Villain Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azerinbouee/pseuds/azerinbouee
Summary: After Annabeth's presumed death after the War, it is exactly what it takes for Percy to lose control of his powers in the emotional turmoil he is feeling. When Gaea uses Percy's pain to take him under her control, Percy's friends and both camps face a Percy who doesn't care about hurting them or holding his powers back. The only person who can snap him out of it is dead. Or is she?A one shot answering the question "What would Percy be like if he tries to act scary?" in my own way. Enjoy.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Gaea & Percy Jackson, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson & Leo Valdez, Thalia Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Acting Scary

Nico gulped as they waited for someone, someone very familiar to come out from the shadows in the hollow, deserted cavern they stood in. They had been expecting it. It didn’t mean he, or anyone else in the matter, was ready for it. Ready to face... face their once great, loyal friend and fight him. An army of campers, however, were standing ready with their weapons raised as they waited for him to come out so that they could fight him. Nico glanced at all of them. He knew that none of them wanted to fight their friend, but they had to. He exchanged a few looks with the one and only Thalia Grace, standing there in her silvery outfit and bow and quivers, her eyes at least as much as pain stricken as him, like she couldn’t bear the thought of fighting, fighting him. Just like Nico. 

They turned when they heard footsteps, light but fierce, coming closer to them. Nico took a deep breath. The campers tensed and took their positions. Thalia inhaled audibly as she watched the person come out of the shadows.

There stood Percy Jackson, in all of his glory, holding his celestial bronze sword Riptide in one hand and wearing a whole Greek armor and a full black t-shirt underneath instead of his bright orange Camp Half Blood outfit. His jet black hair was longer and messier than always, and there was blood shining on his armor with a golden shimmering fluid...was that ichor? Nico gasped as he turned his eyes to meet Percy's. He grasped his Stygian Sword tightly and saw Thalia grip her silvery bow tighter beside him.

"Percy we are your friends, we came here to help you. You just have to come with us, we don't wanna hurt you." Nico said, his voice strained. He flinched as an evil, sinister laugh echoed through the rocks of the cavern that chilled Nico to his bones. Percy, still laughing, turned to him with a really mocking expression. 

"Oh, Nico, I think that _hurt_ part would be the other way around." He said, and Thalia tensed beside him at the tone of Percy’s voice. Percy looked at the crowd standing before him ready to fight, like they were useless, belittled creatures, and raised an ironic eyebrow.

Suddenly, Katie Gardner started choking and her sword fell out of her hand as she fell onto her knees. Before they could help him, two more campers also started choking and collapsed, and Travis cried out in pain from behind. 

Nico turned frantically to his side, watching as Percy's endearing sea green eyes, now a whole different shade, darkened and frightening, shined with an evil and satisfied glint as he controlled the campers' bodies with one hand. Some were choking on their own spit, Katie was gagging on bodily fluids and Travis was coughing out his own blood. 

"Percy, stop it!" Nico exclaimed, his eyes wide. "You are killing them, you are not someone like this, this isn't you."

"Oh, but it is now." Percy said, showing his teeth in a sly smirk, and Nico could see a smoke of red shading his eyes. Thalia growled beside him. She drew her bow and aimed it at Percy.

"Percy, don't make me do this." She said, voice angry but determined. Percy tilted his head a bit.

"I liked you more as a pine tree." He commented, and one more camper, an Ares kid, also collapsed in pain as blood started flowing out of his nose. Thalia made a sound at the back of her throat and shot the arrow, aiming at his arm but Percy expertly swung his sword and hurled the silver arrow away from him. Thalia roared, throwing the bow away and a flash of lightning blinded everyone as she summoned it and sent it swirling towards Percy. Percy made himself a shield from water this time, but the lightning was strong enough to hurt him a bit. He looked at Thalia menacingly.

"You know what, now I realised I never got to drop that galleons of water on you back in our fight in the Canoe Lake." He said, and before Thalia could hurl another round of lightning, Percy's eyes shined dangerously and a big amount of water came with a WHOOSH sound from the top of the ceiling, right on Thalia's head. Thalia screamed, and Nico ran to her, eyes wide.

"Thalia!" 

Thalia tried to recover from the water, gasping and trying to stay upright. Percy formed the water in the shape of an arm so that it wrapped around Thalia's neck applying pressure and she started choking.

"Thalia! Percy, drop it, stop that right now! You have to snap out of it!" Nico shouted. Thalia gasped.

"Nico, do 'mthing..."

Nico turned to Percy, eyes burning up.

"You wanted this." He said, and concentrated as he lifted both of his arms up in the air. Within seconds, a whole army of skeletons popped out from the ground, ready at his command.

“Bring Percy Jackson to me!" Nico shouted an order, and tens of skeletons charged at Percy at once.

Percy turned his head to the army of the dead running towards him but he didn't seem very impressed.

"Nice try." He said and raised his sword to meet one of them's attack and released the grip of the water on Thalia. Thalia fell to the ground gasping, and Nico looked at her concernedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and Thalia nodded, trying to come to herself. She pointed at the army.

"Just focus on that." She said and Nico nodded, turning to the skeletons. Percy was turning skeleton after skeleton to dust, so he summoned more. He smiled as he saw that Percy was struggling now. He was annoyed too. But his smile froze on his face as Percy made a disgruntled sound and raised one hand.

"Now I am getting sick of this." He said, and he directed a literal flood towards the skeletons and started wiping them out of the existence with his hold on water. Nico couldn’t control them anymore.

"How are we gonna stop him?" Connor asked with desperation. "He is too powerful!" 

"Yes, Connor, you got that right." Percy mused, eyes shining with a visible sparkle of red in his eyes. "I am too powerful for you."

"Not so fast, buddy." A voice said from behind, and Percy frowned as he turned around. "Frank, Leo, now!"

Percy was startled as a fire tornado blurred his vision. Before his vision cleared, he felt claws on his back and he was thrown to the ground with an enormous bear sitting on top of him. On the right side of him stood Leo with a sarcastic grin and hands in flames, and directly in front of him was Jason with lightning dancing around his body.

"That's it, guys!" One of the campers shouted in relief. “Don’t let him go!”

Jason walked up to Percy, still covered in lightning and his demeanour seeming calm.

"I am gonna cut this one out short, Perce, you are going to come with us now and we'll handle whatever comes next together. I don't wanna fight you, don't make us use brutal force." Jason said, his voice controlled. Percy smirked, even though he had a bear sitting on top of his chest.

“What makes you think you, of all people, can beat me, Jason?” He said sarcastically.

Leo's eyes softened. "We are going to fix you up, man. I know you are not yourself. Once you get out of this place...”

"I don't need fixing." Percy snapped. "I am not one of your pathetic mechanical toys, Leo. Go play with your teddy dragon." 

Leo’s expression turned a bit painful, the flame in his hands flickered. Jason took a deep breath.

“Percy, you don’t need to do this, we are your friends, we just want to help you, you gotta believe me. Now don’t force us into fighting you, you can’t fight all of us alone.” Jason said. The bear growled in agreement. 

Percy smiled. His eyes were nearly all red now. He looked directly at Jason.

“You shouldn’t have come here tonight, Jason. I really wouldn’t want to be the one to kill you.” He said. And out of nowhere, something in Percy’s belt started to stir. Nico frowned. Suddenly, a bottle popped out free from his belt, filled with dark, bubbly liquid inside and Percy got the liquid out and tossed it to the bear’s eyes.

The bear howled in pain, and before they could understand what happened, Percy broke free of its hold and pulled Riptide out to hit the bear. Frank transformed as he continued to rub his eyes and scream in pain, flying away from where they were standing. Percy, now free, jumped to his feet.

Before Leo and Jason caught up on what happened, Nico understood and shouted.

“It’s poison! Leo get away from there!” He cried out but it was too late as Percy hurled a river of water to Leo’s flaming body and sent him flying across the room. He groaned as he hit his head hard on the wall and passed out. Percy turned to Jason with a sword on his hand and a maniac smile on his face. 

“You’re insane.” Jason said, his eyes wide as he watched what happened. Percy raised Riptide and Jason met his strike with his own Imperial Gold sword. He tried to hold his own, but Percy was the greatest swordsman in the last three centuries. Panic started to worm its way into his eyes and he jumped away from him to his side, leaving the sword and summoning lightning as he threw it towards Percy. Percy was caught to it, and his head started smoking a bit. Jason wanted to feel happiness but it dissolved into fear as Percy turned to him with crazy, complete red eyes like it held all the rage in the world. He threw Riptide too, and somehow, it didn’t relieve Jason at all.

“Let’s see how much blood runs through your veins, shall we?” Percy said, eyes on fire, and before Jason could do anything, he felt an immense burning in his stomach and he lifted his hands to hold his throat. Percy closed his fist and Jason buckled over, falling on his knees as he tried to breathe. 

“NO!” Thalia yelled out, but Percy shook his other hand dismissively and another wave of water hit Thalia again. She groaned as she tried to break free from the water’s pressure. Percy turned his attention on Jason. 

Jason was on the ground now, trying to stay upright as he gasped and gagged and choked. Suddenly, he started to spit blood, coughing up more and more every second. He started shaking violently as blood starting coming off his nose and eventually his ears.

“Jason!” Nico screamed, running towards them with all of his might but the water had created a hurricane around Thalia and the wind was too strong for him to get there in time. He watched helplessly as the greatest hero of their time, arguably the whole time, the person he secretly looked up so much to and had had a crush for years, killed his friends like flies without even hesitating. He didn’t know what could stop him. Percy let out another maniacal, evil laugh as he resumed drowning Jason in his own blood. 

“PERCY! ENOUGH!” A familiar, very familiar voice thundered through the cavern and Percy stopped in his tracks. He opened his fist a bit and Jason started breathing again desperately, gasping. Nico turned around to see the owner of the voice at the same time as Percy.

A very familiar girl with blond curly hair and stormy grey eyes stood there, with Piper and Hazel on both of his sides, looking worn out and wounded. She was looking at Percy with a look of agony and sadly, and Percy suddenly dropped his hand. The waters disappeared, the hurricane subsided, and Jason wasn’t choking on his blood anymore. The girl had tears in his eyes.

“Enough.” She said, her voice ragged and breathless. Percy’s red eyes flickered, and Nico could see a sparkle of familiar sea green fighting its way back in. Percy gasped.

“Annabeth? You-You’re alive?” He asked, voice hoarse and weird but still, Nico thought, much more close to the Percy he knew.


End file.
